I'm okay!
by princessa luna
Summary: One huge secret has come out and now that's gonna ruin three lives.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello,**

I'm writing a knew story and some of this stuff that is in this story is real.Not all is real just a couple of stuff,my friends have been threw this and I decided to use this as a story!

I hope you all like it.

* * *

**O**nce,upon a time there were three pair of teens.Two were brother and sister,while the other was a best friend two the younger girl.One day something happened the world found out of a history that was never meant to come out.People were ashamed while others stayed clear away from them.Yet there are those who comprehend on why they did what they did.To bad they are as bad as the three teens.No one understood what went on,everyone seemed to think that Kagome Higurashi was just a shy,smart,ditzy teen.To bad that she was hiding her true emotions from everyone.It's not like the other two were doing so good either,her bestfriend Kikyouwould learn to regret to never listening.Her older brother Inuyasha would soon find out that there is more to life than Drugs.

There once known friends stopped calling stopped talking to them.They would soon find out which friends were loyal and which ones were there for the popularity.Can you possibly make friends when everyone hates you?Have you ever noticed that when ever theres a secret everyone wants to know it?

* * *

"Kagome over here,"spoke Kikyou 

Kagome quickly turned around as she heard her name being called,and headed up the pavement which connected to Shikon High.

"Hey,whats up"

"Nothing,but Inuyasha wants to go out tonight to have some fun,"spoke Kikyou.As she raised her eybrows signiling what she meant.

"Oh,well I guess...why not.What time?"

"Well at 1:00a.m"

"SOOOO it's a sneak out thing?"

"Riiight"

* * *

The two finished of their talking as the bell rang signiling school has started!Whooopeee! 

Kagome and Kikyou both climbed the stairs and ran into who other than Inuyasha himself.

Kagome never had a liking to Inuyasha she despised him with all her heart.To bad no one else thought that since he was' The Hottest guy'.He was the prize, all girls want their hands on him,yet he doesn't want a girl right now?

"So,"spoke Inuyasha,"are we doing it tonight?"

* * *

SOOOOO what do you guys think?

Please review and tell me.

I need two good reviews and I'll keep writing

thanks

Luna


	2. secrets out:Part1

**A/N:**

**Hey,****I will now thank oreo(green)for reviewing!Or I would have just stopped all together!**

**Luv ya oreo!**

**No I don't own Inuyasha only the movies!**

whatsgonnahappen

**Last time**

_"So,spoke Inuyasha,"are we doing it tonight?"_

quickcheckonwhatlasthappened

"Huh?"

Yes,spoke Kikyou as Kagome tried thinking what they were suppose to do.

"Oh,yaaaaa! I remember to smommmmmmmm."

"Shhhhhhhh,You don't wanna get caught do you?"Spoke Inuyasha while he had his hand over Kagomes mouth so she wouldn't spill and they get caught.While he was busy talking to Kikyou, Kagome did the one thing she knew best she bit his hand hard.Enough to draw blood!

"Owwwww,what the hell!"

"you deserved it,jerk!"

"What is going on hear?"spoke the harsh voice.All three turned around and saw none other than principle Kaede.

Nothing!All said as each one of them scurried off in different directions.Kikyou headed to gyometry two doors from the entrance.While Inuyasha ran to a guys locker probably to start a fight.And left Kagome to go to her locker on the other side of the building.

mantheygetinalotoftrouble

While Kagome was walking to her locker she saw alot of her old friends give some pity looks?

' What are they looking at?Is there something on my face? '

As if Kikyou had just read her mind she popped up right next to her."Hey,don't worry their just jealous you talk to Inuyasha."

"Oh,ok"

The two soon separatd cause some guy in a mohawk came up to speak to Kikyou and she said it was important.

whatssheupto

"Kagome!"

Kagome soon turned around and saw Yuki (her old friend)come up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm,well we wanted to know if you really new what kind of friends your getting into?"

whatfriends

"Yasha,you know that that's Higurashi's girl your messing with,right?"

"What,Oh ya!" "You actually think I wouldn't know who she is! God I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah,but ya know that she's hot!Except those drugs are getting to her.She's lost that shine she used to have."

"Look Mark I know, I'm gonna let her get wasted this one last time and then I'm getting us help."

..."US!"...

**A/N:Hey well I'm gonna leave it there cause apperently I only have 1 reviewer soooooo I will write more ****IF...I get TWO reviews.They can even be flames!****This chapter was mainly to tell what they were up to.Just so ya know it gets worse!**

**Next chapter:**

_"Noooooooo!We were gonna get help!"she sobbed as they took Kikyou to the ambulance and Inuyasha __in the cops car.__"Nooooooo!" "Please don't leave meeee!"Kagome kept sobbing as they tried to calm her down.__The news crew were now trying to get into the restricted area all they got was Kagome crying her heart out._

_"This is not gonna be good."Said a cop as they tried to back the news crew away._

**Luv ya all!especially oreo(green) **

**If I get reviews then the next chapter will be out by Saturday!**

**Press the button that says REVIEW!**


End file.
